


If it's not you it's me

by SeverelyMasked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Connor Is A Good Big Brother, Fluff and Angst, Gavin has anxiety, Gavin is rude to everyone, Idk what I'm tagging or writing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, RK900 it tired of Gavin's shit, Smut later chapters, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverelyMasked/pseuds/SeverelyMasked
Summary: Gavin Reed is the local DPD's asshole of a detective, but he is a good detective. He holds a strong hate for androids, so what happens when he comes in to work and suddenly he is partnered with an android, not just some random android, but the RK900. What will Gavin do? Can he hold on to his hate and get Captain Fowler to rid him of his issue or will those cold grey eyes and that stupidly handsome face break Gavin down until he is nothing? Follow the two unlikely partners as they try to figure out why there is a sudden rise in android bodies being found.This is a stress reliever for college I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter one: What did he do?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of cussing but who is surprised? 
> 
> Sorry this Chapter is short, I am attempting to write this whilst figuring out how exactly this works.

It was not like he was ready to get a promotion or anything like that, it wasn’t like he went nonstop and did his damnedest to accomplish his job. Gavin knew when Fowler had called him to the office that what he wished for would not be what he received. What he did not expect was Fowler sitting at his desk telling him that he had a new partner and that said partner was a fucking android. Everyone knew about his dislike for the androids and everyone knew that it only grew when that damn RK200 model had succeeded in getting rights for all androids. Gavin was not scared, no he was never scared, but what if these androids decided rights were not enough? What if they started taking jobs out from under humans? What if they decided that they wanted to be the ones in charge? Gavin would not let that happen, fuck that. The DPD already had enough androids working with them, there was no need for more. 

“You can not fuckin’ do this to me, Jeffrey!” Gavin gritted his teeth in anger. He slammed his fist on the Captain’s desk, losing his temper. What the hell did he do to Fowler to get this sort of punishment? Gavin was a respectable detective even if he may have not been the nicest guy to socialize with. 

“Reed that is Captain to you, and I don’t have a choice and neither do you. Androids won their rights and the RK900 model deserves his place here.” Fowler growled, obviously already getting a headache from the ragged detective in front of him.

“Bull-fuckin’-shit! You can set him up with someone fuckin’ else. You know you can! Why the hell does it have to be me? You know how I feel about these things.”

“I won’t say it again, Reed. The RK900 stays and he stays as your partner.” Fowler finally glanced at Gavin with a look that finalized the situation. Gavin’s mouth went dry as he looked over his shoulder at the Connor look alike. The droid stood tall, back straight, and hands behind himself. He looked a whole lot like the droid Gavin hated the most, expect some smaller details, one of the biggest being the height difference. The RK900 towered over him. Instead of curious big brown puppy eyes, RK900 had ice cold grey eyes that tinted blue in the right lighting. He had a strong jawline and eyebrows the furrowed giving him a permanent resting bitch face.

“This is because of the last case isn’t it?” Gavin turned back to look at Fowler and his disappointed expression. Gavin was referencing the latest case that had dealt with a gang selling red ice to experimental kids. He had uncovered their place of operation and had stopped a deal in progress, but he never saw the guy sneaking up behind him with a weapon. He had taken a blunt hit to his shoulder, dislocating it, and then a bullet to the thigh. Backup had caught the perps as they tried to scatter like mice, but Gavin had been put off the job for a month. 

“Maybe it is Reed, but it does not matter. Now if you want to keep that badge I suggest taking your new partner and getting to work.” With that Fowler went back to his work and Gavin knew anything else he said would go unacknowledged. 

Gavin growled and pushed himself back from the desk. He stormed past the android, making sure to shoulder check him first, before he stormed out of the office in anger. He was to uncaffeinated to deal with this utter bullshit first thing in the morning. He made a quick turn towards the breakroom to fix his lack of coffee problem, not realizing he was being tailed until he did not hear the door close behind him. He turned to see the android had followed him into the breakroom. What the hell was thing thing’s problem? He bit his tongue before he said anything, getting to the pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup. He took a large sip and his shoulders relaxed. He then turned to see the giant of an android watching his every move with a critical look in his eye. 

“You like what you see or something, tin-can?” Gavin barked out with a sneer. He did not get a response which creeped him out. Those cold emotionless eyes bore deep into him, silent. He held out his cup, pointing with the index finger, “What? They not program you with a uh voice box or somethin’? “ Gavin chuckled as he insulted the thing. It just… stared. “Well… whatever floats your boat or whatever.” Gavin tried to shrug off it’s gaze by ducking around it. A harsh grasp stopped him before the door. He looked down at his arm and looked up to meet the harsh glare of the droid. He tried to pull his arm away from the thing, but it would not budge. “Let go you plastic bastard.” He gave another jerk cause coffee to splash on his shoes and on the floor.

“I would appreciate if you would stop throwing out playground insults, Detective.” That was sure as hell not Connor’s goofy ass voice. The voice that came out of the android before him was deep, dark, and cold. Shivers ran up Gavin’s spine. This thing was dangerous. When he pulled again the droid let go which made him fall into and out of the break room door. Everyone’s eyes went to him as he pushed himself off the floor and turned readying his fist. He threw a punch towards the android but it caught his hand. 

“Fuck you, you fuckin machine! You do not tell me what the fuck I can and can’t do.” Gavin barked. His cheeks burned with flush as he could feel every officers eyes in the room on this childish display. He pulled his fist back and the droid let go.

“If your tantrum is over then I have work to get back to.” And it left him. It left him right there, humiliated beyond belief. “What the fuck are you all lookin’ at? Don’t you have work?” He growled and stormed out the back door, pulling a cigarette out of his leather coat. How the hell could Fowler do this to him? Not even he deserved this shit. Gavin was glad the android decided not to follow him out, maybe he should be a little thankful the thing was not exactly like Connor. How Anderson handled it he did not know.


	2. An uproar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this to myself  
> Enjoy!

Gavin had come into work the next day, later than usual, spotting RK900 and Connor talking idly next to the break room door. Connor was making many different hand motions and RK900 seemed to be trying to follow each individual one with interest. Gavin rolled his eyes and felt an acidic feeling coil deep in his stomach. He moved towards the break room, as he drew closer, in to hearing range it served to only piss him to figure out that Connor was going on and on about Markus and what had happened during the revolution. A growl escaped from the back of his throat, he now stood right in front of the brown eyed tin-can. “Shut the hell up and get out of my way you plastic bastard.” Gavin snarled. He looked over at the cold glare he was receiving from RK900. That was fine. The android could glare all he wanted. Connor had stopped talking, it just looked at Gavin like it was about to knock his teeth in. Presumptuous bastard.

“Detective Reed.” Connor greeted, not budging. “I see you met RK900.” A small twitchy smirk met it’s lips which only made anger boil in the lower parts of Gavin’s stomach. 

“What of it? He gonna get me my fuckin’ coffee? How nice.” Gavin scoffed, crossing his arms and spreading his legs a little, a defensive stance. The two shorter males were having a stand off right in front of RK900.

“Of course not Detective, after all he is your partner.” The way Connor had said partner made Gavin see red. 

“Shut the hell up! That thing is no fuckin’ partner and neither are you.” Gavin snapped, shoving Connor’s shoulder. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye but a hand from behind jerked him back.

“Oh fuck off Gavin. Stop acting like the middle school bully and get to work.” Hank interrupted them, turning Gavin around to face him. The grisled Lieutenant looked tired, he was, tired of Gavin’s bullshit. 

“Ah the princess’s wolfhound coming to the rescue.” Gavin rolled his eyes and shoved between the two androids, whispering under his breath, “Fan-fuckin’-tastic.” With that Gavin dipped into the break room to get his morning coffee. 

Thankfully the two androids stayed outside the break room. Inside he almost bumped into Chen who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. He sat next to her and let out a frustrated sigh. The woman looked at him and offered what seemed to be an apologetic smile. After she left he poured himself a cup and sipped it. All the tension left his body for a few well deserved seconds before reality came back to smack him upside the head. He had work to do.

Gavin left the break room, mostly against his will, but duty calls. He sat down at his terminal and did some old paperwork he had to catch up on. Ever since that night he had busted the drug deal he avoided looking over the already filed paperwork and the paperwork in need of filing. Humans got hurt. Humans felt pain and sorrow. Humans were alive. His eyes went up to see RK900 still talking to Connor. Machines didn’t feel a thing so why wouldn’t they come take over the dangerous jobs? After all a machine was well equipped in every fashion unlike humans who had room for many different errors. Gavin sunk back in his chair and covered his eyes with his arms. The thought only made him more unnerved to be working in a room full of high end machines. It was no accident that suddenly the DPD was getting their shit together when Connor came in to help. This only proved to Gavin that his idea on what the future may hold was not so unrealistic.

Gavin gave himself a couple minutes to clear his head before he got back to work. He filed half of the paperwork he completed and pulled up his list to see if he had any cases coming in. Without even searching he knew he did because why else would there be a 6’5” android making its way towards him like it had a job to do? Gavin got up out of his seat, grabbing his keys and coffee. He didn’t let RK900 even open it’s mouth before as he walked by, hitting against the androids arm. RK900 spun on its heels to follow the detective out to his car. It transferred the location to the GPS in the old car that was still manually controlled. Gavin only gave one unamused look at the android before he was quickly on his way to the location.

The ride was quiet until of course the droid in the passenger seat had to break the cold silence, “Did you even read the case file, Detective Reed?”

“Not when I have my own personal tin-can that can read it to me.” Gavin smirked, smug, as he took a sip of the coffee.

RK900 just stared at him for a long moment. Gavin did his best to steel himself under that harsh glare, did this thing even blink? “A person, human, found a body of a man that seemed to have been dumped inside of an abandoned building. The person who found the body said he saw no one around, besides the body of course.” RK900 cut straight to the point like he couldn’t waste any extra breath on the detective. That made Gavin’s nerves spark to life.

The two sat in silence the rest of the way to the scene. His mood turned grim as he saw Chris standing by the police tape with a nauseated expression. Gavin parked and got out of the car. He made it to the police tape before ducking under. Chris sighed, now that Gavin was closer he could tell the other looked very pale, sick. He raised an eyebrow, “You good?” 

“It’s not pretty in there. The kid who found him was in shock, he got escorted home.” Chris responded automatically. “Gavin, just a warning, it is pretty disturbing, but it may not be what you expect.” Chris’s expression shifted to something unsure and uncomfortable.

Gavin’s cocked eyebrow only raised higher as he became more confused. He was about to speak again but his attention was pulled to the android walking towards the house with a purpose. Gavin jogged to catch up to RK900. He shoved the android so he could take lead into the old run down building. “Get the hell back and stay behind me, dumbass.” Gavin growled. He was pretty sure RK900 didn’t have a gun or even a bulletproof vest for that matter, not that he cared. Of course Gavin didn’t care... he just hated paperwork.

Gavin entered the building first, he was holding up his flashlight due to the building being pretty dark despite the set up lights. He walked further in until he found the room the body was occupying. It wasn’t human. Gavin stared in disbelief. Not only did Fowler force an android partner on him, he had forced an android case on him as well. Gavin looked at the mangled corpse before him. It was in fact disturbing even for, well, him. The victim’s arms were removed leaving wires hanging loosely about. It’s eyes had been gouged out only leaving dark gaping holes behind. The poor thing’s chest was opened. Some components seemed to have been removed as well, but with a strange sort of care. Gavin looked up to see how RK900 was handling the situation, not that he cared. The android was steeled, emotionless, but if Gavin had looked closer he would have realized those cold grey eyes held a deep sorrow within them. 

“Can you find anything?” Gavin asked, standing up and gesturing to the scene before them. 

“The model is a PJ500.” RK900 answered, something was off in it’s voice. It started scanning the area as it moved about. RK900 crouched down beside the android. “His bicompenets #9474-“

“Just tell me what they would be.” Gavin rudely cut RK900 off.

“His thirum regulator and his artificial lungs have been removed with care, I find no fingerprints, but there are traces of latex.” 

Gavin moved closer and crouched down beside the head of the android. A sickening twist formed in his stomach as he examined the facial features with his eyes. It was familiar. Wait. Wait a fucking second. Gavin knew it, he knew it. “What is it’s name?”

RK900 was silent for a moment before it opened its mouth, “Josh.” It was barely audible.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Gavin sighed. Not only had this been a murder of an innocent android, this android had been one of Markus’s right hands. Gavin remembered the dark skinned android helping during the revolution many different times. This would cause a whole 'nother war in Detroit once it got out. Gavin was now pacing the room, his hands running through his hair. He finally stopped and looked at the body in disbelief. “Fuck.” Shit was going to hit the fan and Gavin found himself right smack dab in the middle of it.


End file.
